Jenny Humphrey, Vampire Hunter
by xxShamelessDiamondsxx
Summary: XOXO
1. WELCOME TO QUEENDOM

WELCOME TO QUEENDOM

It's the day before the first day of school. Blair texts me in the early morning and wakes me up.

Ugh. _Her_? Why, oh why?

I slide open her message, which says she wants me to meet her at The Steps—noon sharp. Why so early? I have things to do, like sleep in for the last time of my miserable life. At least I won't have to deal with her 'queendom' like Dan and his friends for the next three years.

I decide I'll meet her, but I don't respond. Instead, I throw my phone across the room and go back to sleep.

Mere hours later I wake, quickly brush my hair, throw on a black dress that's a tad too small and smear on some lip gloss before heading out into the late summer heat. I take a cab to the steps because the drivers at The Palace drive like old men and I want to get this over with.

When I arrive at The Met, I spot her instantly. Blair stands tall at the top of The Steps with two plastic cups of vanilla yogurt dashed with almonds and mixed berries.

"What is that smell?" Blair asks as I near her. She's wearing a tight, silver dress and traded in her trademark headband for a slick brown chignon. Even I had to admit she was looking less like a high school mean girl and more of a suitable member of society. It was refreshing.

I roll my eyes. "I took a taxi. Sue me."

"Though it is a crime to take taxi rides—especially when you have your own driver right outside your door—that's not what I had in mind. Here." Blair hands me one of the yogurt cups.

"What's this?" I ask and put a spoonful of the vanilla on my tongue. Blair eyes me carefully. Am I not supposed to eat this? I slowly put the spoon back into the cup.

Blair begins speaking. "Think of it as an initiation."

Unfortunately, I have an idea where this is going, but I have to ask…"For?"

"For your future," Blair stated with a smile. "As you know, I no longer have a hold over Constance. It's time I pass the baton. I choose you."

"Me? I can't do that." I don't want this. I've seen what it can do, the things it can cause. "Didn't you hold the tryouts over summer break?"

Blair rolls her eyes. "Yes and no one could hold a candle to me. All the girls nowadays are just minions—no one worth following. They're just a bunch of mindless followers."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." But honestly, is this my problem? No. "But I must politely refuse your offer, Blair."

Blair pouts. I keep a straight face. She's not going to fool me.

"Come on," She sits and gestures for me to do the same. We put our worthless, uneaten parfaits on the step before she starts her pre-planned persuasive speech. "You know you want this. Remember back—"

"Yes Blair," I interrupt. "I do remember that I wanted to be part of you guys—one of the 'cool kids'—until I realized there was nothing cool about it."

"But you were good! I never wanted to admit this, but you beat me at my own game more than once." Blair continued talking. She was getting desperate. "Look, I know this isn't something you want to do, but someone needs to. There will always be girls at Constance that _need_ someone to take control for them. Please Jennifer."

"Fine," I finally say and roll my eyes at the sound of Blair speaking my full name. I hope I never hear that from her mouth ever again. She just needs someone to hand the baton to and I'm the only one capable enough. After all, this could be a change for the better. Those girls _need_ someone not like Blair.

Blair practically jumped out of her shoes. "Perfect! Just one more thing." She pulls out a key from her purse and hands it to me.

"What's this for?" I grab hold of the key and turn it between my fingers. It's shiny silver, with a lion's head as the little handle.

"It's the Queen's Key."

What? "The queen's key?"

"No. The _Queen's Key._ With capitals—it's that important, Jenny."

"Uh, ok." Blair's crazier than I thought. "What does it unlock?"

"I can't tell you that. You have to figure it out or yourself."

"Come on Blair." I say and roll my eyes. "If I'm going to do this you're going to tell me." The key is cold and heavy in my hand. I don't know how, but it feels powerful.

"It's a copy of the school's master key."

"How'd you manage to get this?" Wow. So this is really powerful. But what will I ever need that for?

Blair stands before saying, "You're asking far too many questions, and I have to get going. I have a meeting with _Vogue Italia._ "

"Right," Is all I say. I watch as she takes two steps at a time. I'm sure the black stretch limo at the front of the steps is her target.

"Bye-bye now! The girls will be here at seven tomorrow morning. Sharp. Be here fifteen minutes early. If you have any questions… don't ask!"

"Thanks a lot," I mutter aloud, but she doesn't hear me. I had a hundred questions.

"Oh, and stay away from taxis!"

How am I supposed to get home then? I suddenly remember I'm not Little J from Brooklyn anymore. I'm Jenny— _Queen_ Jenny—from the UES, with a driver on speed dial.

I guess I better start my reign right.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you for making it through this first chapter. It's not much, but I hope you like it. I'm thinking this is going to be a fairly short story. At first I planned on this whole thing to be a one shot, but the more I thought about it the more I realized that just wasn't going to happen. This story will probably be somewhere in the 5,000-10,000 word frame. I only have some idea of what's going to happen and after that we shall just see.**

 **If you guys like this you may also like the other story I've been working on, Gossip Girl Z(ombie). Lemme know what everybody thinks!**

 **Again, thank you for giving me a chance!XOXO**


	2. FRIEND OR FOE?

FRIEND OR FOE?

The evening before school, and I'm a nervous wreck. I toss clothes all around the room, trying to decide what to wear.

"What does one wear her first day as Queen?" I ask my step-brother/only real friend Eric.

"I dunno," he says and runs a hand through his dark but frosted hair. He's flipping through Vogue on my bed like tomorrow isn't a huge freaking deal. "Seems like something you should ask Blair. She did this whole thing the last four years."

"Can't. She said not to ask her anything." Not that I would anyway. Blair can be a real bit—

"Wear whatever you want. Take advantage of this moment Jenny."

All I can think is I should take the chance while I have it and buy a one way ticket to Hudson and go to school there. I've been under so much pressure trying to fit in here. I really hate thinking this, but it's almost not worth it anymore. "All I want to do is look the part. Fit in. None of this stuff is Queen worthy."

I'm hopeless. All of my clothes are too young and flowery and stupid. Shouldn't I wear something…I don't know.

"That's what I mean!" Eric called to me with sudden enthusiasm. "You _are_ the part now. When Blair did things she had her own style, for better or for worse. And those mindless...minions followed her around like they were mindless. Dressing like her, talking like her. And from what I heard even—"

"That's it. Eric, we're going out." He's really not helping. But maybe he can help in other ways. "I need something cream, or maybe beige."

"Ugh. Sounds boring."

"No, I think it sounds very Queen Jenny."

"If you say so."

* * *

 **Hello everyone. This is a very, very, VERY short little chapter. Is it even a chapter? I dunno. It's like a sub-chapter. I originally wasn't planning on having Eric in this story at all, but he is a fairly large part in Jenny's life and really the only true friend she ever seems to have. So I decided to add this little story in to add a little more dimension to the story. Eric will probably be a very minor character, but I wanted to add in the changes of their friendship while Jenny goes through the transformation from Little J to Queen J. Since this is probably going to be a short story, expect more little "sub-chapters" showing various situations and relationships in Jenny's life.**

 **I hope this makes sense, and I hope you guys enjoy my writing. Thank you for your time!XOXO**


	3. THE DARK PRINCE

THE DARK PRINCE

Three girls approach me on The Steps at seven fifteen sharp.

"We're so sorry we're late!" They all say in unison and hand me the obligatory queen's breakfast: a cup of yogurt. For some reason it's plain.

I really didn't care they were late. I was hoping they wouldn't show up at all. The last thirty minutes were spent biting my nails in a nervous panic and now they are all frayed.

"Blair said you take the first one plain," A redhead says to me and hands over the yogurt. I remember the look Blair gave me when I started eating it yesterday and hesitate for a second. The hesitation doesn't last long before I dip my spoon deep inside the plastic cup. I skipped breakfast, like I always did before. This is a nice perk I could get used to.

"Thank you," I say and smile at the girls. They look at me strangely, and I instantly feel like I don't belong. I'm just Little J from Brooklyn, and I always will be. I want to stand and walk—no, run home and stay there all day. My appetite is ruined and I don't really know what else to say, so I sit my cup next to me and let the inevitable dread of the upcoming year envelop me.

The redhead continues speaking. "Blair says the first cup is vanilla, and after that you tell us what you want. So what'll it be?"

"Um." I don't know…what's good on yogurt? Why do these girls know so much about all of this?

I sigh. My minions know everything and I feel like a fool.

 _Minions_ —I hate that word. It will be changed ASAP.

The girls look at me strangely. I just say 'strawberries' because I like them and don't want to sit in this awkward moment any longer.

"Great!" The redhead says happily. "I'm Halle by the way. This is Allie," Halle gestures to her left where a dark haired girl stands.

"And I'm Cali." The blonde on Halle's right spouts.

I instantly forget their rhyme-y names. I'm going to need to write all this down. Ugh, these nerves!

"We'll be with you for the rest of the year. At the end you can decide whether or not we will continue your high school career with you or not."

My insides squirm. This is all so…business-like.

"Ok." Is all I say, quickly but also firm. I don't smile and they seem to take that better. Freaks.

What am I thinking? I'm the biggest freak of them all. We look like fools standing in front of The Metropolitan like we're actually Somebody's in the world. The worst part is these three actually think we are.

Two blocks and two hours later I'm in a boring math class, then history, and I'm heading to art. This whole queen thing really isn't that hard. I haven't had to deal with any of the minion things since we got to school and pointlessly announced my 'rule' to the cafeteria—not like anyone didn't know already. News like this spreads through school like wildfire with Gossip Girl.

I thought there was a lot more to holding all this power, but the only power I really hold is the key in my bag that allows me to access every room in the school. Some power. I wonder if the girls know about the key and make a note to ask them later.

The seemingly endless stream on one unpleasant thought to the next suddenly freezes when I walk in the art room.

Damien Dalgaard sits at a table by himself toward the back. I start towards a table on the other side before he looks at me. Damn.

I can't help myself. I take my time walking to his table and thinking about what to say. I just can't believe he's here.

"Shouldn't you be going to school in, like, a whole other country? I thought your Dad was the ambassador of Belgium and you a prince in waiting?"

"He is. I am." Damien says bluntly and gestures for me to sit.

I'm confused. The whole politics thing always confused me, which is also probably why 'Queen' doesn't make much sense either.

I don't have a chance to say anything else because our teacher stands and introduces himself. He's lean, tall, and almost as blond as me. He walks to the old school chalk board at the front and I can tell he's not much older than me by the way he moves. As our teacher writes something on the board I turn to Damien.

"So why are you here?" I whisper. "I haven't seen you since…" The sentence trails off my lips. We both know the last time we saw each other. Things didn't go well.

"Look, Jenny. Things are happening around here that you need to know about. They've been going on for quite a number of years, actually. I really think—"

"Good morning class," our new teacher says and gestures to the board where he has written his name. "As you can see, I am Ben Gile. But you can call me Mr. Gile. Since this is the first day I'd like us all to get to know one another a little better. I have your names here in alphabetical order. When I read off your name I'd like you to stand up and tell us something interesting about yourself."

After the first few students I tune them out and turn to Damien. "What do you mean things have been happening around here?"

Damien slowly shook his head. "We can't talk about this here. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Damien!" I hiss. What was going on? I hate all the secrets everybody keeps around here.

"Later. We need some—

"Mr. Dalgaard," Mr. Gile interrupts us and Damien freezes. "Please stand up and tell us something about yourself. Perhaps you would like to tell us about the important news you needed to tell…" Mr. Gile looks down at the paper in his hands, then back to Damien. "…Ms. Humphrey?"

"Uh, no. No sir." Damien says and relaxes.

"Very well then, let us continue. You may go ahead, Damien."

Damien stands up and smiles. "Hi, all. My name is Damien Dalgaard and I am from Belgium. I am also a vampire hunter."

"Ah! I think we've found the class clown. Thank you Damien. Next we have… Wilson Crole?

Wilson stands as Damien sits down next to me and winks.

"What was that about?" I whisper. A vampire hunter? Was that supposed to be funny? It was kind of lame.

"Nothing. We'll talk later."


End file.
